Completing The Circle
by Killashandria
Summary: There seemed to be something missing in the Cullen household. An emptiness in their lives they couldnt quite explain. One day as Carlisle reflects on this they have two very unexpected visitors. Is their family circle becoming complete? Carlisle POV


_I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Well, duh._

_Secondly this is just an edited version of what I originally posted. The main changes I have done occurs with Carlisle speech. Much like Edward he is said to speak with an older cant and I've tried to modify what he says to reflect that._

**Completing The Circle**

I sighed, leaning back from the medical journals I had been studying for the last several hours. I stretched slightly in my chair, rotating my shoulders in the best way to reduce stress. Abruptly I felt foolish. It was a human habit I had picked up in order to maintain my façade as a 'normal' everyday person, essential when I worked in a busy hospital. Small movements like shifting in my seat, stretching my legs out, tapping my fingers; all those unconscious movements that mortals did without thinking.

Still as I was in fact at home right now, not at the hospital, and the only other people in the house were other vampires it was a bit of a wasted effort. I chuckled to myself and cocked my head slightly to listen to the other sounds filtering through the house. A slight scraping sound was my beloved Esme, out on the porch, designing the next house we would live in. I chuckled again, a private amusement, as I heard her unconsciously shift her weight in the chair, in the same way I just had. It seems I wasn't the only one who did these things without thinking.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the pencil as it traced away along the pages. I pictured in my head how she would look, hovering over her work, her honey eyes intent, her caramel hair framing and curling around her slight body. She looked so beautiful when she worked, the joy she got from it filling me with my own sense of inner peace and contentment.

I wondered idly what our new house was going to look like. She never let any of us ever see the blueprints, not until after house was already complete. She loved to see our looks of surprise, and as it made her so happy to see us happy, we were all more then willing to amuse her. Only Edward, with his own special gift, ever caught a glimpse of her work before it was done and he always obliged Esme by finding something to occupy his attention when she was planning. He also never mentioned anything he did learn. He was a wonderful son.

The slightest sound of music came from downstairs and I heard the distinct swish, swish, swish of Rosalie brushing dry her hair. She would spend ages on it, stroke after stroke, a habit she had picked up from her human life. During Rosalie's youth it was often believed that anything less than one hundred strokes through the hair on either side would be considered un-brushed. It was a habit that Rosalie had never been able to break.

She was quiet at the moment, concentrating on the strokes. In fact the whole house was quiet, empty in a way that I couldn't quite explain. It wasn't helped by the absence of my two sons Emmett and Edward. They had been gone the past two nights on a hunting trip and their absence seemed almost palpable in our empty halls. Not that Edward was ever loud. His innate gift, leaving him constantly in a world of thoughts that only he could hear meant that he did not often need to engage in conversation.

Emmett made a difference. My eldest son embraced the entire world with an exuberance that was completely infectious. When he was in a boisterous mood, which was often, no one could deny him, not even Edward. It was Emmett who got Edward to laugh, who could coax Rosalie from her darkest moods just by gazing into her eyes and telling her he loved her. He would make Esme giggle like a teenager when he swung her round in his huge arms, only to put her on her feet with a kiss on the cheek and a 'love you mom'.

Yes Emmett made the house seem warmer, warmer even then the love of my own beloved could do. Still there was something that seemed to be missing. We were a family and yet… Edward was lonely. Even the companionship of his brother could not totally erase the outcast feeling his intense gift made him feel. Rosalie was hurting. Her life before had been so structured and… cold. She needed stability. Esme and Emmett did the best they could but still there were many times when she withdrew from all of us, from everything. It broke Esme's heart to see two of her children still so troubled. I ached to help, to help them all but I was at a loss on what I could to do. It was at these times that our wonderful family home seemed to be at its emptiest.

Outside I heard a slight clunk as Esme dropped a pencil.

I was on my feet in an instant, at the door a second later. Downstairs I heard Rosalie snap off her music. Her brush clunked forgotten in the hall as she rushed up the stairs towards me. Together we flew up to the next level, towards the patio where Esme had been working. She met us in the hall, her own eyes wide, reflecting the deep concern she was suddenly feeling. "I smelled strangers coming," she said quickly as she flitted into my arms, "from the north. There are two of them and I think they are coming here."

I felt Rosalie stiffen beside me. The last time we had run into one of our kind he had been a deranged individual who became infatuated with Rosalie. He had stalked her like she was prey and in the end Edward, Emmett and I had been forced to kill him. It had been a deeply troubling time for all of us, especially Rose and we moved not long afterwards. Rose still hadn't completely recovered, the trauma of another vampire threatening not only her but Emmett had brought back deep-routed issues and undoubtedly she feared these vampires meant more harm to the family she had built here.

I clasped her shoulder comfortingly. "Peace." I said quietly. "You say they come from the North?" I asked Esme. She nodded, her eyes searching my face. She was worried as well. "It would appear they are approaching upwind of the house then, making their scent easily traceable to our senses. I would say that they are aiming their approach so that we are aware they are coming." Esme seemed to relax a little at my words but Rose seemed unconvinced. She glances sideways, out the window and I knew she was wishing Emmett was here. I too would not have minded the presence of my sons. Emmett with his impressive strength and Edward with his ability to perceive the thoughts of others, able to warn us the moment things got dangerous.

I didn't let any of this show on my face. "Come" I said smoothly, smiling calmly down at my girls. "Let us go welcome our visitors".

We weren't waiting long, standing around the bottom of the stairs before the smell of approaching vampires hit us. They both smelt pleasant, even for our kind. A hint of sea-breeze, apple, soothing vanilla were mixed in with two or three others that I couldn't identify right away. Unfortunately the windows along the bottom of our house were frosted and indistinct, making it difficult to determine how the new vampires looked. Humans eyes wouldn't be able to see anything much. To my vampiric vision I could make out the shape of a tall gangly figure and a much smaller, slighter one as they entered the clearing in front of my house. I couldn't see exact details but I could see how the larger one inserted himself in front of the smaller one as they slowed down.

"Jazz" a bell-like voice rang out, excitement and delight brimming through her exasperation. "There's no need to be worried. This is our family."

_Family?_ I was struck by the phrasing and exchanged a glance with Esme and Rose.

A sigh came from the other figure as they stepped up to the porch. "Just trust me on this Alice," a low smooth voice spoke in reply. "They don't know that yet. There may be some concern."

"Jazz.." the bell voice spoke again, softer this time. "You can't… I need to explain…" the voice trailed off but I could see the slight figure reach up to touch the others face gently. There was a moment's pause then the tall figure seemed to slump a little as it noted what she'd done. "Oh Jazz" the small figure said sadly.

The taller figure gestured the small one forward. "They're waiting," it said softly. A hint of humor pierced it although it sounded hard. "Don't tell me you're going to delay this moment after all this time?" The small figure trilled it's laughter and leapt up the last of the stairs.

The front door banged open and the smallest vampire I had ever seen skipped through the door. Her whole face was lit up with joy and her pixie like frame positively danced across the floor towards us. "Mum!" she trilled as she skipped to Esme's side and pecked her swiftly on the cheek. "Dad!" and she kissed me, her golden gaze holding mine. "We're home!"

I seemed frozen in shock as this little spiky haired vamp pirouetted round. "Rose!" she squealed in delight as she wrapped her tiny arms around Rose's waist. "It's so good to see you. I can't wait for our shopping trip tomorrow. You are going to look sooo good in that skirt. And Emmett will love it as well." Her face went blank for a second and she sighed. "We still have two hours before my brothers come home." She perked up again. "Still that will give me enough time to get my room together before Edward can stop me."

"Alice" the other vampire sighed from where he still stood hidden outside.

"Ah.." Esme began, stepping forward. "I take it you're Alice."

"That's me" the pixie chirped. "By the way I'd like a room on the west side of the new house, and we are definitely going to want to talk about my closet. I like the look of it so far but I think if we move the shoes to the far wall we'll be able to extend the dress rack by another forty inches or so." Esme froze seeming stunned as she stared disbelievingly at the girl in front of her. Alice's eyes went blank then she turned back to Rose.

"By the way Rose, Emmett accidentally tore the jeans that you bought him. It wasn't entirely his fault, he was teasing Edward and stopped paying attention for a moment. Don't worry though, he's already convinced Edward to stop on the way home and he's picked up that necklace you saw last week in Vogue." Rosalie's face which had been showing a look of surprise and annoyance inadvertently smiled. Alice's eyes went blank again, than she shook her head. "No you have to pretend you don't know he got it for you and be annoyed. Otherwise he'll save it for another time, plus next week while hunting he'll use his blue shirt, your favorite one, like a bull fighter and it will get shredded." Rose scowled.

Before she could say anything Alice whirled to face me. "Yes Dad?" she asked, her eyes wide. I almost stumbled over my question even though it was already on the edge of my lips.

"Please excuse me, I do not wish to appear rude, but we," and I indicated my family, "seem to be at a disadvantage. You seem to know everything about us, whereas we are at something of a loss to who you are." I tried to speak calmly through the alarm bells that were ringing. I didn't want my reaction to upset either Esme or Rosalie.

"Of course" she chimed and skipped to the door. "I'm Alice and this," she reached a tiny arm through the door and led the other vampire, presumably her mate, through, "is Jasper Whitlock."

The moment Jasper walked through the door I felt myself drop into the slightest of crouches. Esme shrank behind me and Rosalie stiffened in fear, a hiss of defensive apprehension slipping through her lips. Venom, something I rarely tasted these days, filled my mouth as my body automatically prepared itself for battle.

Jaspers face was a mess of scars, vampiric bite marks that tore and shredded his face. Almost disbelievingly I ran my eyes across him, noting the scars that were seen in profusion on his hands and around his throat. As a doctor I found it difficult to believe that any vampire, even with our ability to heal, had been able to survive such a brutal onslaught. It could not possibly have resulted from one confrontation. From the looks of him, this Jasper must have been in many, many fights against our kind. The fact that he stood here, still standing after everything spoke of his prowess in battle.

As though he could sense the feeling of alarm and fear that spread through my body, which must be shared by both Esme and Rose. Jasper smiled at us, his face hinting at a bitter sympathy. Abruptly I felt the tension in my limbs beginning to ease as a calm I didn't fully understand started to wash over me. To my left I saw Rosalie un-stiffen and Esme slowly came back out from behind me.

I paused, then my eyes looked into Jaspers. His eyes were a tinted amber, not the perfect gold of Alice's, with a ring of red along the very edge of the iris. He fed on humans obviously but it seemed he also fed on beasts, giving his eyes an odd aspect, neither one or the other. He met my gaze firmly, even as another wash of calm crept over me. By his side Alice slipped her arm around his once more. He broke my gaze to smile softly down at her and on the very edges of the calm I felt a swelling of love. I had my answer.

"You're the one creating the calm, aren't you?" I asked softly and Esme and Rose looked at me. The corner of Jasper's ruined mouth lifted up.

"Alice said that you were wise." he replied, the slightest burr in his tone revealing his Texan origins. "You're the first to ever realize what I can do so fast."

"Carlisle what is going on?" Rosalie demanded and Esme squeezed my arm.

"He's an empath" I breathed. Never in all my years had I crossed a vampire with an empathic ability so strong. In my experience empathic vampire's needed to have physical contact in order to project. "Sending and receiving?" I asked, directing my gaze at him.

"Yes' Sir." Jasper said quietly. "I can feel and alter the emotion of anyone within a mile of me."

"Astounding." I replied, genuinely impressed. I was constantly fascinated by the array of gifts vampires could have and nothing interested me more than investigating the total use and power of one. Still despite his impressive gift, his scars were troubling and I was aware that my reactions to him were probably being mediated by what he could do.

"Jasper was in the wars down South." Alice suddenly chimed in. Jasper stiffened defensively at her side and she reached up swiftly to touch his cheek. "It's okay." She explained. "If I didn't explain now they would get worried and suspicious. I told you Jazz everyone will understand."

"That, perhaps, may be jumping to conclusions" I said dryly. How this little thing seemed to know so much was both wonderous and disconcerting.

"Alice never assumes anything" Jasper said quietly. He met my gaze. "She see's things."

"What things?" Rosalie interrupted.

"Past and future mostly" Alice chirped skipping away from Jaspers side once more now that things seemed to be calming down. She ran her fingers along the piano keys. "Do you think Edward will play for me? I've seen him do it in my visions, it would be amazing to have him do it in real life."

"Can't you tell?" Jasper asked smiling indulgently from where he still stood by the doorway. Alice poked her tiny tongue out at him before her eyes went blank. When they cleared she clapped her hands in glee.

"Oh goody, he'll have calmed down enough with me to do it tonight." she squealed.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Rosalie abruptly demanded. She was shaking slightly in her anger. "You people just show up and know everything about us and talk like you belong here…" as she faltered to a halt I could see clearly that it was fear that motivated her not anger. Esme went to move to her side but before any of us could Alice was there, her face tragically sad as she gazed anxiously up into Rose's face.

"I'm so sorry Rosie." she said quietly, her voice fluting in her dismay. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that I've seen you all in my visions for so long that it already feels like we are family. I should have known how you would react after that awful incident in Seattle. I promise Jazz and I are only here to be part of your family if you'll take us." She lay one small hand on Rose's arm. "You won't ever need to worry about anything happening to you or Emmett again. I'll always see if danger is coming and we'll leave before it can harm us."

We stared almost disbelieving at the little one, who gazed so beseechingly up at Rose. After a moment Rose un stiffened enough to ask, "What do you mean?"

It was Jasper who spoke. "It's like she said. She see's visions, of both the past and the future. She can also see others of our kind, humans as well, although no' as clearly. That's how she knew where you were, knew everything about you."

"I really am sorry Rose," Alice said as we all paused to consider this. "Please say that you forgive me?" Her face was so tragically sad that sterner hearts than Rosalie's would have melted. After a moment her entire stance relaxed and she gave a small smile.

"Well I guess under the circumstances I forgive you." A small frown flittered onto her face and she asked, "Did you say something about shopping tomorrow?"

"Oh we are going to have so much fun." Alice gushed. "Finally Jazz I'm going to have an entire wardrobe all of my own!" he laughed at her and despite myself I couldn't help but find her enthusiasm infectious. My laughter rang out and I was quickly joined by both Esme and Rosalie. The last remaining tension in the air melted in the face of our camaraderie and I found myself marveling at how easily we already seemed to be excepting the presence of these two in our household. I chuckled again as I realized that with an empath in the family I should expect nothing less. My thoughts caused me to blink in wonder. I'd said family.

As we quieted Esme crossed swiftly over to Alice and carefully reached out to embrace her. Alice returned her hug enthusiastically and Esme beamed. She held Alice out at arm length. "Well look at you my dear." she said softly. "Carlisle isn't she stunning." I smiled warmly and crossed over to them.

"She is at that."

"We are going to have to get you some better fitting clothes" Rosalie chimed in. A moment later realization spread across her face. "Well I guess now I know why we are going shopping." she laughed.

"Can I go pick out my room now?" Alice asked eagerly, looking up at Esme and I. We exchanged looks and without words being needed I nodded.

"Of course you can."

"C'mon Rose" Alice trilled eagerly and practically dragged her behind her up the stairs. Esme and I hesitated now, turning towards Jasper who was still standing in the doorway. Without Alice's enthusiastic company he looked warier, more defensive. He seemed to hunch inward slightly where he stood and I couldn't help the inadvertent swell of sympathy I felt looking at his torn, seemingly broken form. He shook his head.

"There's no need t' feel sympathy for me," he said in his soft drawl. "I don' need it with Alice around."

"She is quite extraordinary" I said quietly. Already I could feel the difference the small, energetic vampire had made on our household. Where before it had seemed empty, now it seemed to almost buzz with her presence. Where last there had been silence, now the giggles of the two girls upstairs filled the halls.

"That she is." Jasper said softly. He met my gaze. "You should know sir' that what she said about me is true. I did fight in the Southern Wars. I got' ou' a long time ago and I'm here now because it's what Alice wants."

"Only because it's what Alice wants?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me and something like wistfulness filled his eyes. "Alice told me about how you live your lives. She said tha' we'd be part of a family." He shrugged slightly and I could see the doubt evident on his features. "It' seems like a' nice dream."

I smiled understandingly. Although I didn't know much yet about Jasper, I did know a lot of the wars in the South and how they were run. Jasper must have spent his early years as a vampire in constant battle against his own kind, possibly even against his own coven members. It was natural that he could doubt that it was possible for vampires to live together peacefully, united by love, not hate, like we were. We would just have to show him, step by step, over time.

Esme took a step forward. "Why don't you come in Jasper?" she said in her sweet way. "I think we could find you some drier clothes to wear for now. I dare say from the sounds of things Rose and Alice will be buying new things tomorrow."

Jasper nodded and raised a hand to his forelock. "Thank ye mam'," he said quietly. Esme smiled.

At that moment Alice and Rosalie came back down the stairs, both loaded up with boxes. Rosalie led the way into the garage and returned with a slightly smug look on her face. Alice came behind her, skipping over to seize Jaspers hands. "C'mon Jazz" she smiled. "I've found our room, the one from my vision. It's absolutely perfect." She dragged him behind her, much like she had Rosalie moments before. "It has the biggest windows, from top to bottom and the view is amazing!"

Jasper laughed with her, the defensive lines erasing the moment she took his hand. Esme and I exchanged startled looks. _Top to bottom windows?_ There was only one room in the house with a description like that. "Rose?" I called as my eldest daughter started to follow the couple back upstairs.

She turned back to face me the smug smile still firmly in place. "She's taken Edwards room." she smirked at me before running up and away.

Esme came to my side, tucking herself carefully under my arm. "Edward's not going to like it" I sighed.

"It will be okay" Esme said with assurance. I looked at her in surprise. She laughed at me. "Have you forgotten? Alice said he would have forgiven her enough to play piano with her tonight." My laughter range out to join hers, melding with the laughter of our children as they moved things around upstairs.

I sighed and placed my head on Esme's. Soon Edward and Emmett would be home and our family circle would be complete once more.

_Okay so I read a fantastic fanfic that covered Edward meeting Alice and finding all of his stuff in the garage. It's called "Badgering the Witness" and I strongly recommend that you read it. Thanks to KittandChips for reminding me what it was called._


End file.
